


[完结]女儿早恋了怎么办（霸福）

by diamond2011



Series: 塞二代 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 他们爸爸都太不靠谱了, 塞二代, 塞二代们能把塞博坦搅得天翻地覆, 我可能会给这群小机们拉郎配, 是我的恶趣味, 有六通提及, 有天红提及, 本章CP霸福, 结合双方遗传代码的小机体, 设定是火种融合放进新的小机体里, 这个系列很抽风很沙雕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 塞二代是我的个人喜好。设定是已经缔结火种链接的双方，火种融合之后取出各自火种的一小部分，放进一个结合双方机体遗传代码的小机体中，激活而得的‘儿子’。因为他们的爸爸都很不靠谱，所以，塞二代们都是一群熊孩子。涉及到CP：威擎，警爵，探幻，铁救，六通，毛炮，消红，敌烟，天红，震声，惊闹，BDKO，火闪，路蜂，霸福etc





	[完结]女儿早恋了怎么办（霸福）

[完结]女儿早恋了怎么办（霸福）

福特今天一回家就觉得气氛不对。那个平时没事了就会和黑影六面兽去喝一杯然后醉醺醺地被福特拖回家的老王，居然今天穿戴整齐地坐在家里。只是周围的气压有点渗人。  
“霸王？”福特试着喊了他一声。  
霸王缓缓地抬起头雕，红色的光学镜里透出锐利的光芒。这让福特想起他过去刀尖嗜血的日子。  
“你怎么了？”福特走过去，轻声询问自己的火伴。  
“特特，我要是杀了机，你就带着闺女离开这里，去别的地方重新开始生活。”六阶深情地看着福特，光学镜里都能掐出水来。  
福特一愣。眯着光镜看了看霸王，忽然把手里的数据板劈头盖脸冲霸王砸了过去。“杀什么机？好好的日子不过了？你是塔恩变的吧？！”  
霸王把手挡在头顶上左躲右闪，福特手里的数据板怎么砸不完呢？实在没办法，六阶大吼一声，一个利索的反手顶肘，把福特放倒在沙发上，扣住他的双手，居高临下地看着他。  
福特也看着近在咫尺的霸王。  
“放开我！”典狱长的面甲红了。这个姿势有点不妙。  
“不放！”  
“放开！”  
“就不放！”  
“你刚才……说什么？要去杀机？”福特只好岔开话题，他别过面甲，不去看霸王光镜里逐渐升腾起来的其他东西。  
“啊对对对！”霸王忽然想起了什么。他放开福特，坐正自己，还把福特也扶了起来。他十分认真地对福特说：“我最近准备干掉一个小子……”  
话还没说完，典狱长就一把揪住了他的接收器。“你当初是怎么答应我的？除了上头指派的任务，不能随便去杀机！男人都是这么说到做不到的吗？”  
“啊疼疼疼！特特，快放手！”霸王疼的龇牙咧嘴，却丝毫不敢反抗。  
“不放！”  
“不放我就亲你了！”  
“敢亲我今晚你就睡沙发！”  
“敢让我睡沙发今晚我就拆哭你！”  
“敢拆哭我今晚你就睡沙发！”  
“敢让我睡沙发今晚我就拆哭你！”  
话题好像又绕回来了。  
福特清了清嗓子。“你刚才……到底在说什么？你要杀谁？”  
“哦对对对！”霸王再次坐正自己。“敢欺负到老子头上，不把他火种扯的稀巴烂我就不姓王！”  
“你本来就不姓王。”福特提醒自己的中二病火伴。“到底怎么回事？”  
“你有没有发现咱们闺女最近有点不对劲？”  
“霸小福？她怎么了？”  
“我发现她最近似乎在跟什么机打的火热。”霸王把发声器凑近福特的接收器，神秘兮兮地说。  
“女儿交朋友很正常吧。”福特不以为意。  
“有几次，我半夜路过闺女房间，听到里面隐约有说话的声音。”  
“你个变态大半夜偷听你女儿干什么？！”  
“我不是偷听！我是关心霸小福！”霸王极力为自己辩解。“你不好奇吗？晚上跟她一直通讯的机是谁？”  
“不好奇，谢谢。”福特起身去准备能量块，霸小福应该快放学了。  
“别走啊，特特！”霸王拦腰抱住福特。“经过我近一个星期以来的周密侦查，我终于查到了！”  
“你查到就查到，手往哪儿摸呢！”  
“不好意思习惯了。”霸王讪讪地笑了笑，拉着福特重新坐下。“我发现女儿早恋了！！！”  
“早恋就早恋呗……”福特的光学镜都懒得抬，忽然——“什么？早恋？！！！”  
霸王满意地看着福特的反应。  
在客厅里站起又坐下，坐下又站起，重复了几次之后，典狱长的神色恢复了正常。“有石锤没？”  
“那倒是没有，但是种种迹象表明，闺女的确火种里有别的机了。”  
“查到对方是谁了吗？”  
“还没。”  
“你打算怎么做？”  
“敢拱我家的白菜，他就得做好心理准备！”  
福特一巴掌拍在霸王头雕上。“暴力不解决问题！”  
“那你干嘛打我？”霸王捂着脑袋委屈地问。  
“我……我是在抚摸你……”福特心虚地说完，看着霸王委屈的光学镜里再次能掐出水来，他叹口气，心一横。“算了算了，是我不好。我跟你道歉，以后不动手了。”  
“道歉不行。”霸王哼唧唧地说。“我要亲亲抱抱举高高。”  
福特无奈，只好捧起霸王的面甲，在嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地亲了一下。但是霸王却趁机牢牢地圈住福特，把他按倒在沙发上，用力地啃咬着他的嘴唇。  
“霸王……你……干什么？”福特惊慌地伸手去推霸王，可是六阶的体重他压根推不动。  
霸王细碎的吻落在福特的脖颈线路上。“霸小福不听话，我们要不要再造一个小火种？”  
“这……这是什么逻辑……”福特的发声器开始发颤。  
“特特，大号练废了，我们不得再开个小号吗？”霸王熟练地摸上了福特的对接面板。  
门忽然开了。霸小福站在门口，看着沙发上交缠在一起的两个机体。  
两个交缠在一起的机体也在看着她。  
半晌——  
霸小福：“老流氓放开我爸！”  
霸王：“小炉渣我也是你爸！”  
霸小福：“可是我爸说只有他才是我爸，你是老流氓！”  
霸王重新又看向福特。“这是你跟闺女说的？”  
福特心虚地看着沙发上的花纹。“没有吧，记错了吧……”  
霸王打横抱起福特，全身装甲发出咔擦声。“霸小福，今天自己去外面吃。老流氓要跟你爸谈谈机生。”

油吧里，霸王心事重重地盯着面前的杯子。黑影一手搭着他的肩甲说：“想开点，老王。不是说儿大不由娘吗？”  
霸王怒气冲冲地瞪着黑影：“你才是娘！你全家都是娘！”  
黑影：“不是说有奶就是娘吗？”  
六面兽的目光下移，看了看霸王的胸——炮。  
黑影又接着说：“我记得你家福特是平胸来着。”  
霸王一把揪住黑影的脖颈：“有胆儿啊你黑影！敢偷看我家福特的胸！”  
六面兽好不容易才把这俩拉开。也只有他，一个六阶，才能把另两个六阶拉开。  
“行了，说正事吧！”六面兽坐在他俩中间，防止两个智商欠费的家伙再次打起来。“今天干吗把我们叫出来？我还要去找通二呢！有事说，赶紧的！”  
霸王把自己的心事说了一遍。末了又加了一句：“你们说，要是你们碰上这种事，糟心不？”  
六面兽摇摇头：“不糟心，真的。”  
霸王气的直瞪光学镜。  
黑影仔细想了想说：“老王，我觉得有一个方法可以解决你的烦恼。”  
霸王说：“福特不让我杀了那小子。”  
黑影说：“别老是打打杀杀的，多不文明。咱都是斯文机，对不？”  
霸王说：“那你有什么办法？”  
黑影说：“你看，你现在的烦恼都来源于你觉得你闺女早恋了。如果要是你闺女没早恋不就好了？或者，如果早恋的不是你闺女不就好了？”  
霸王的CPU绕着塞博坦跑了三个圈也没明白黑影说的是什么意思。  
黑影接着说：“就是说，如果你发现霸小福不是你闺女，是福特和别的机生的小火种，那你不就不烦恼了？”  
六面兽把嘴里的高纯全喷了出去。  
事后霸王表示油吧的装修费用怎么那么贵，他要找老威预支下个月工资。

从清洗室出来的福特看到霸王的第一眼差点被吓死。六阶坐在窗户边上，手里拿着霸小福小时候的照片，哭的稀里哗啦的。  
“霸王，你没事吧？”福特小心地招呼自己的火伴。  
“呜呜……特特……要是闺女将来嫁人了我们俩得多孤单……”霸王的清洗液流的哗哗的。  
“你想的也太长远了吧……”福特一头黑线。“快点下来，窗台上多危险。”  
霸王跳下来，一把抱住福特。“到时候我身边就只有你了。”  
福特十分感动，他回抱住霸王，像劝幼生体一样拍着他的后背安慰他。“放心，我会一直陪着你的。”  
霸王清洗液汪汪地看着福特说：“要不，我们俩再造一个小火种好不？”  
“你怎么又想起这个了……”福特的面甲有点发红。  
“特特，我爱你……”霸王的光学镜显得十分真诚。  
福特被那一抹红色给晃晕了眼，他搂住霸王的脖颈，轻轻地亲了上去。  
霸王把福特压在充电床上，一只手扣住福特的双手，举过头顶，急切地亲吻着火伴的每一处。从额头，到光学镜，到嘴唇，一处一处地煽风点火。福特被霸王熟练的技巧挑逗了起来，他仰起脖颈，发声器里溢出一声难耐的呻吟。  
“特特，你只属于我。”霸王的声音变得嘶哑而模糊不清。  
“是的，只属于你。”福特回应着霸王，扭动着对接面板示意他继续。  
“等再有了小火种，他就属于我们俩。”霸王亲吻着福特的脖颈。  
“是的，属于我们俩。”典狱长的机体温度越来越高。  
“这样将来你死的早了，他还能陪我。”霸王亲昵地蹭着福特的面甲。  
福特眯起光学镜。  
只听嗷呜一声惨叫，六阶从他们家的窗户里飞了出去。福特心想，窗台很危险？随便，摔死拉倒。

第二天福特来到格拉斯9号开始一天的工作。他首先查看了交接记录，又巡视了一下监区，对属下进行了一番训话。所有的都很正常，除了——那个一直跟在他旁边让他所有属下大气都不敢喘一下的六阶之外。  
“你能不能别跟着我了？”福特气呼呼地冲霸王吼。  
“你原谅我了我就不跟着你了。”霸王露出一个真诚的笑容。只是他的真诚的笑容，对别机来说就是我一刀杀了你和我十刀杀了你的区别而已。  
“行了行了我原谅你了！赶紧滚回去，别打扰我工作！”福特不耐烦地挥了挥手。  
“不真诚。”霸王锲而不舍，就是不走。  
“那怎么才算真诚地原谅你了？”  
“你亲一亲我就行了。”霸王厚颜无耻地把自己的面甲凑了过去。  
“滚！”  
“你不爱我了，特特……”霸王立刻开始哭唧唧。  
福特黑线。  
“真是怕了你了。就一下，亲完你赶紧走。”福特放下数据板，捧起霸王的头雕，亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
“典狱长，昨天的……”诱捕推开门走了进来。  
完了！我要被六阶杀死了！诱捕已经开始计划逃命的100条路线了。  
但是霸王不但没有生气，反而还笑眯眯地对他说：“你好啊，诱捕。今天工作也要加油哦！”  
诱捕后来以出现幻觉为由赖在荣格的办公室不肯走。

“你说霸王现在是不是到了更年期了？”福特向自己的好朋友吐露苦水。  
“据我所知，霸王他出现阳痿比出现更年期的可能性更高一些。”红白色的小飞机扇着机翼，笑的很没形象地靠在白色火伴身上。  
没理会红蜘蛛的调侃，福特苦恼地咬着软金属吸管。“他好像对未来特别焦虑，整天担心霸小福会跟别的机跑了。”  
“典型的逃避型人格。改天让霸王来我的咨询室，我给他开一个疗程的沙盘。”荣格扶了扶护目镜。“当然，治阳痿我这儿是不管的。”

“我才不去那个四眼那！”霸王气冲冲地吼着。“他肯定是想把我催眠了然后好跟你发展感情！他以为我忘了当初你跟他之间的那点事了吗？”  
福特只得温和地劝慰霸王。“荣格是为了你好，毕竟你现在的状态已经影响到生活了。”  
“影响到生活？”霸王眯起光学镜，把福特壁咚到墙上。“我可以证明给你看，有没有影响。”

黑影把杯子里的高纯一饮而尽，示意酒保再来一杯。“什么？对接完了依然还是觉得问题没解决？”  
霸王点点头。  
黑影凑近霸王，小声地说：“兄弟，你不会是真的阳痿了吧？”  
霸王把酒杯扣到了黑影的脑袋上。  
六面兽在一边安静地看着他们，不动声色地把自己的椅子拉远了一点。

“要不然，我们还是找霸小福谈谈芯吧。”福特看着身边辗转反侧难以充电的霸王。  
“闺女跟我一样，是死心眼，认准的TF就不会回头，谈芯也没用。”霸王摇头。  
“谁说你是死心眼？”  
“我就是。要不怎么会认准你就不放手了呢？”  
突然被告白让福特有点害羞。不过好在漆黑一片，霸王应该没发现。这个平时大大咧咧什么都不往心里去的火伴，有时候感情会突然细腻的让你不敢相信。  
“那认准我你后悔不？”福特把机体往霸王那边凑近了点。  
“后悔。”  
福特立刻把机体又挪回来。  
霸王一把搂住他。“我后悔没早点认准你。”  
“霸王……”  
“特特，叫我那个名字，你知道的……”  
“小霸？”  
“不是，另一个。”  
“老王？”  
“也不是。”  
“那是什么？你还有别的外号？”  
“叫霸霸。”  
“滚！我是你爸！”

霸小福正跟通讯器里说着话，忽然听到隔壁爸爸们的卧室里一阵武器交火和求饶的声音。她耸耸肩，习以为常地对话筒那头说：  
“我爸他们又开始了。我们还是接着讨论小组学习内容吧，明天就要发表了，我一定要拿第一，让他们俩高兴高兴。这么多天了，你的资料都找好了吗，塔小药？”


End file.
